A Week's Visit
by disneymaster1
Summary: A Week's Visit will tell the story after the events of the "Announcement" stories and before "The Wedding." Judy's nephew comes to visit her for a week, and she wants to have a better relationship with him. Also, a new case comes with a mysterious disappearance of predators and also prey too. Let's hope Nick and Judy can solve to a case in time... and maybe Judy's nephew too.
1. Judy's Nephew

" **Judy's Nephew** "

10 or 11 months have passed since Nick proposes to his partner Judy, the wedding is least than a month away.

At Judy's apartment, they're unpacking some groceries.

"Hey, Carrots are we going to have blueberry cake for the wedding?"

"You really love blueberries do you Nick?"

"Yes, 100%."

Judy's phones ring. "I gotta take this call, Nick, it won't be long."

Nick is still unpacking the groceries and takes some blueberries while Judy isn't looking.

Judy's phone call end and she sit on the couch and sights.

"Hey, Carrots is everything ok?

"Yes and no, Nick."

"What is it?"

"My 8-year-old nephew is coming to visit me for a week."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"It's just we don't have that much of close relationship that much. Well I mean we get along pretty good."

Nick sits on the couch next to Judy. "Then what's the problem with your nephew?"

"He's has a learning disability and he does get bullied a lot in school, and doesn't really have any friends."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

Nick puts his hand on Judy's shoulder. "Well maybe for this visit you can really build up a really close relationship this time."

"Yeah, thanks, Nick." Judy kisses him on the cheek. She smiles at Nick. "And Matt is going to be your nephew in a month."

"Matt? Cool name… for a bunny." Nick puts his legs on the coffee table and put his hands behind his head. "So when does come?"

Judy begins to unpack the rest of the groceries. "In two days." Judy notices something. "Did you take the blueberries, Nick?"

Nick's eyes are wide open. "Umm… No."

* * *

 **I don't know why but, for some reason I wanted to write a story before Nick and Judy's wedding. Let me know what you'll all think. Chapter 2 Coming Soon.**


	2. Matt

" **Matt** "

After hearing that Judy's 8-year nephew is coming to visit her for a week, she decides to build a better relationship with Matt this time. Nick is going to help her with it, and Matt's future nephew in a month.

 **Day 1**

At the train station, Judy and Nick are waiting for Matt.

"What time is his train suppose to come?"

"It should be here in any minute now."

The train arrives, animals coming out big and small.

"Which one is your nephew Carrots."

"He's a little bunny with glasses."

Nick looking around. "Is that him over there?" Nick points out.

A little bunny wearing blue shorts, with a green shirt, and a hat, with glasses looking around.

"That's him." Judy waving her hand up. "Hey, Matt over here!"

Matt walks up towards Judy and Nick. "Hey, Aunt Judy," Matt says it in a shy way.

Judy gives her nephew a hug. "Hey, Matt you remember Nick, don't you?

"Yes."

"That's right I'm going to be your uncle less than a month."

"Ok." Matt still talking in a shy way.

"Come on let's go back to my place." Said Judy.

"Right behind Carrots."

Judy holding her nephew's hand and the three of them are walking towards the car.

* * *

The three of them makes it to Judy's apartment.

"Hey Matt you can take my bed, and I'll take the couch."

"No, I'll take it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Is there something bothering little guy?" Said Nick.

"I-I-I'm fine."

"He's very shy." Said Judy to Nick.

"Is there anything you want to do Matt?"

"I'll think of something."

"Oh ok."

Judy and Nick talk in Judy's bedroom. "How am I'm going to do this Nick?"

"Don't worry Matt will have a better relationship this time."

"Thanks."

"Oh, you bunnies are really so emotional."

"Ha, ha."

* * *

 **Welcome to part 2, I hope you all might Judy's 8-year-old nephew, and I also hope you might like part 2. Let me know and part 3 will be coming soon in a week or two. I'll see you all later.**


	3. The Assigments

" **The Assignments** "

Still one **Day 1**

During the afternoon, Judy suggestions her and her nephew should watch a movie tonight.

"Hey, Matt you want to watch a movie tonight? I got some movie."

"Sure, I got some movies too in my backpack."

"What do you got?"

"I got Pig Hero 6 and Wreck-It Rhino."

"Sounds good."

Nick walks in the door with some food. "Hey, Carrots got the groceries."

"Thanks, Nick." Said Judy.

"No problem."

"So Nick where do you live?" Said Matt.

"Oh I kind move out of my apartment, so I moved in with Carrots now."

"Carrots?"

"It's a nickname he gave me." Said Judy.

"Oh."

As the night begin dinner was begin, they were eating fried carrots… that were burned.

"Burned carrots?" Said Nick

"Yeah." Said Judy. "Let's eat."

The three begin to eat… a few seconds later. "I'm gonna order a pizza who's with me." Said Judy, both Nick and Matt raise their hands.

* * *

 **Day 2**

Judy and Nick were both in their uniforms getting ready to go to work. Matt is coming with them, Judy asked Bogo if she can take him, Bogo agreed to this but Clawhauser is watching him until Nick and Judy's shift is over. The three of them arrived at the ZPD.

Judy walks Matt to Clawhauser. "Hey, Matt this is Clawhauser he's going to watch you until I'm off."

"Ok."

Clawhauser looks at Matt. "O-M GOODNESS. Man, you rabbits are just so cute when you're young."

"Um… thanks." Said matt.

Inside the Bullpen, Bogo walks in the say some stuff. "Ok, we got some stuff we need to do… but first within a month… Wilde and Hopps are going to get married."

All of the other animals begin to cheer really loudly. Francie comes up to Nick and gives him a noogie.

"Alright quiet down. SHUT IT!" The animals quiet down now. "We got 5 preys and 5 predators animals that have gone missing for the past 4 weeks.

"Do you know who's behind it?" Said Judy.

"We're not sure yet that's why I'm sending you all to find them." Bogo gets out the files. "McHorn, Delgoto Savanah Square. Wolford, Johnson you take the Rainforest, and Wilde Hopps Sahara Square. Dismiss."

Judy and Nick come out Matt and Clawhauser. Matt is eating some donuts with Clawhauser, Matt got some sprinkles on him. "Hey Matt, Nick and I going to do some investigating, I'll get you some lunch on my way back."

Matt swallows his donut. "Ok."

* * *

At the Sahara Square Nick and Judy talks to a goat. "I saw that wildebeest about a week ago, but I haven't seen him since."

"Ok thank you for answering some questions." Said Judy.

"Wait, but I did see where he was going." Said the wildebeest witness.

"Where?" Said Judy

"He went to the Mystic Springs."

Judy's eyes are wide open. "Oh cheese crackers."

* * *

During a long day of work, night has begun. Judy, Nick, and Matt are back at the apartment.

"So Aunt Judy what are you and Nick are doing?"

"We on a missing mammal case."

"Cool, can I come see?"

"No, it could be dangerous."

"AHH man."

A ram watching them with some binoculars and talking on the phone. "Yeah it's that bunny and the fox, they're on the case."

"Perfect." Said the mystery caller.

* * *

 **Part 3 has come, it looks like prey and predator have gone missing, let's just hope Nick and Judy can solve the mystery before it's too late. Part 4 is coming soon, I'll see you all later.**


	4. Bonding

" **Bonding** "

 **Day 3**

The next morning Judy is trying to do some research on her computer, she's searching the Jam Cams to see where one of the missing mammals went. Nick comes in and brings her lunch. When lunch is over, Judy and her partner begin to go back to the Sahara Square to find more details of the missing mammals that were there before the vanish.

At the Sahara Square, they can't find anything at all, so they just head back to the ZPD. While driving back, the ram from last night who was watching them. He picks up his phone and calls his boss.

"I saw them, they still can't find anything."

"Perfect, keep following them." His boss said over the phone.

Nick and Judy's shift has finally ended, they head back to Judy's apartment.

Back at Judy's apartment, Judy thought of an idea, she thought that Nick and Matt and herself can go see a movie tonight.

"Hey, who's up for a movie tonight?"

"That sounds good Aunt Judy."

The three of them make it to the movie theater, the three of them are seeing _Zoo Wars Episode VII the_ Furce _Awakens_. Nick has always been a big fan Zoo Wars fan, Matt was also a fan of Zoo Wars. The three of them got popcorn, sodas, and candy. While paying the food the ram puts a salt packet into the salt pile, hoping that Nick or Judy would take it. Fortunately, Nick or Judy doesn't grab the right one. A female wolf the salt packet, and sprinkles it into her popcorn, while eating her popcorn the wolf somehow passes out. The animals come up to her, Judy comes up to her. The ambulance comes to take the wolf to the hospital. The ram walks away and is disappointed that the plan failed.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Said Judy, but the wolf didn't answer.

The ambulance comes to take the wolf to the hospital. The ram walks away and is disappointed that the plan failed.

Right after the movie, the three of them begins to walk off and to get some ice cream.

"Hey, buddy what you think of the movie." Nick talking to Matt.

"I think episode 5 was way better."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Day 4**

The next has come, it was Nick and Judy's day off. At the hospital, Judy, Nick, and Matt are visiting the wolf at the hospital. The doctors come in and tell them that the wolf's popcorn wasn't salt, it was sleeping powder. Judy was wondering who would put sleeping powder in the salt packet, and why.

Later that day, Judy and Nick are planning to spend to with Matt for the entire day, they are heading to the mall.

At the mall, they begin to think of some stuff to do there.

"Hey, Matt where would you like to go?" Said Judy.

"I was thinking of going to the bookstore."

"Then let's go, but let's eat first."

At the food court, they are getting some food. The ram sneaks into the back and puts something into the ranch pile. Judy and gets a fruit salad so does Matt, Nick got pasta salad. The three of them sits on the chairs, Judy walks down to get some ranch, the ram drops the ranch into the ranch pile, this time, the right thing has been picked up. Matt watches the ram walks away, with a sinister smile.

"He, he, he." The ram laughs sinisterly.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Welcome to part 4. I was thinking of Zoo Wars of Fur Wars, they both sounded good, or pretty funny too. I saw some Zootopia pictures of a few movie parodies. Looks like Matt has witnessed an evil plot. Let me know what you think, and with some comments too. I'll see you all next time with the next post.**


	5. Wintnessing Evil

" **Witnessing Evil** "

 **Still on Day 4**

Matt see's the ram walking around seeing his sinister smile and laugh. As Judy begins to put the ranch in her salad, she is stopped by Matt.

"Wait, Aunt Judy." Said Matt.

"What's wrong Matt." She asked.

"I'll explain at the ZPD, we gotta take your salad to the labs." He explained.

"Why?" Said Nick.

"Just trust me please." Said Matt.

Nick, Judy, and Matt walks away and head off to the ZPD, the ram see's them leave the food court, and begins to stomp up and down like a little baby. Everyone in the food court watches him, he decided to walk away.

* * *

Back at the ZPD, they are at the labs to see what's in the salad that Matt stopped his aunt for some reason.

"Matt, why did you stopped me from eating my salad?" Said Judy.

"Because I saw a ram putting ranch with the other ranch." He explained.

"So he was just putting more ranch for the customers." Said Nick.

The panther leopard came out to tell them the news.

"So what is it?" Said Judy.

"In the ranch, we found a little bit of sleeping powder in it." Said the scientist.

"What?" Said Judy.

"Well I'm not really sure, but you better watch out it looks like someone wanted to take you or something." Said the scientist.

Judy looks at her nephew. "Matt thank you for saving my life, and we need to know what this ram was wearing and what he looked like.

In another room, Matt is sitting down next to a table where Bogo is asking him questions. "Alright, young man now tell us what you saw."

"I saw a ram putting ranch down and he was laughing sinisterly, and I stopped my aunt from eating it." Said Matt.

"What did he look like?" Said Nick.

"He was in a blue jacket, with tan pants, oh and he had an eye patch on the left or right side of his eye." He explained.

Judy and Nick looked at each other for a moment. Bogo, Nick, and Judy walk out of the door, and Matt is still sitting down.

"Sir, I think that ram was one of Bellweather's gang members." Said Judy.

"Impossible she's still in prison after 2 whole years." Said Bogo.

"But what if someone broke her out, and she can be the connection to the disappearance the missing prey and predators." Said Judy again.

"Maybe, but you two would have to keep that boy with you." Said Bogo looking at Matt.

In the one of the video camera's in the room, someone from another location, he or she is in the dark watching them, and gives the screen an evil stare stern look.

* * *

 **Day 5**

At the ZPD Judy asks Matt to help her with the case, with the news Matt gladly accepts, he always wanted to go on an adventure like this.

"Oh, boy I'm so excited for this!" Said Matt.

"Alright kid, but we need to keep you safe, I think this ram wants to hurt you." Said Nick.

"Why?"

"Because you witness the ram planning something, so you have to stay close to me and Nick." Said Judy.

"Alright."

In the Savanna Central Judy and Nick are asking some questions to some animals if they saw the missing animals that went missing lately. As for Matt, he's in the police car waiting for his aunt and future uncle. The two comes into the car.

"Anything?" Said Matt.

"Nothing yet." Said Nick.

Lunch time has come the three were eating at a pizza parlor. As they eat, from on top of a building the ram shoots something out of his dart gun and hits a cheetah. The cheetah falls from the floor, Judy comes up to him.

"Sir are you alright?" Judy put her paw on his shoulder.

The cheetah eyes begin to look weird, he gets up and begins to attack the entire pizza parlor. After knocking down some plates, tables, and chairs down Nick pulls out his dart gun and gets him. As the cheetah falls from the floor, he slowly gets up.

"Oh, my head what happened?" Said the cheetah.

"You went savage." Said Judy

"I don't think so Carrots and has another dart thing in the back of his neck." Said Nick.

Matt points up to the building where the ram is. "Look it's that ram!"

Judy and Nick run outside gets on top of the other building, the ram is nowhere to be found. An ambulance comes and takes the cheetah away.

"Carrots I think this series that we thought." Said Nick

"We better get started right away." Said Judy.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Part 5 has come, the mysterious is started to get very series this time. I think I might know what comes next, so can you guys guess on what's gonna happen next in the next chapter. Part 6 will come around in Thanksgiving with some other 2 stories that I'm writing. Let me know with comments please, and I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Controll

" **Control** "

Still on **Day** **5**

Back at the ZPD Nick and Judy took something on the cheetah's neck, it was some kind of blue stuff. Judy begins to think it was Night Hallow serum. Could it be the Night Hallows again?

They take the little sample of the blue stuff and takes it to the forensics lab.

"According to this officers, it is Night Hallows but it's different." Said the most scientist.

"What do you mean?" Said Nick.

"The Night Hallows serum has a little bit of brainwash not savage."

"Brainwash?" Said Judy.

"Yes, but the cheetah that you ran into wasn't strong enough to hit him, just a few more hits he wouldn't be under the brainwash."

Nick and Judy looked at each other with concern, maybe the missing animals have been under brainwash too, and they begin to think that Bellweather is behind everything. They tell Bogo about the news, and he needs to put out police everywhere around the entire city. And with this Matt is now a witness to the ram, which means he can be endangered.

* * *

Later that night back at the apartment Nick, Judy, and Matt are sitting at the table, and they want to have a little talk.

"Matt we need to tell you something." Said Judy.

"What is it?" He answered back.

"You're a witness towards the ram that you saw, and maybe, we think you mind be endangered, and we'll also afraid they might be coming after you," Nick explained.

Matt was in shocked by this news.

"The chief wanted us to protect you." Said Judy.

"Ok. Oh, and I want to help you guys with the case, and find those missing animals." Said Matt.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, and begin to think that Matt that can help them with the case. Just like when Nick helped Judy with her first case, well she forced him with her case.

"You maybe have a learning disability Matt, but we can use your help." Said Judy.

* * *

 **Day 6**

At the ZPD, the three of them are in Bogo's office.

"Ok, young man you would have to listen to these two and do what they say." Said Bogo and telling Matt what to do.

"Ok." Said Matt.

The three of them were in the police cruiser to see what's going and maybe can find any clues.

They did talk to Bellweather in her cell and denies everything, and she tells them, that maybe it's some other's ram that has been doing everything.

In the Rain Forest District, they see a panther that looks like she got hit by something. The Panter begins to walk away for some reason, and bumps into some people and doesn't say anything at all. Judy, Nick, and Matt begin to follow her to see where she's going.

They follow her to a warehouse, they see her go in, they follow her in the warehouse, and she is nowhere to be found. It looks like she just disappeared.

"Carrots, this is really getting serious now." Said Nick.

* * *

Back at the ZPD, they look at some cameras to see where the missing animals went, but as usual, nothing turns up.

They still interview Bellweather, but she still denies everything. Could she behind everything that has been going? The answer to this is... maybe.

In the forensics lab, Matt looks up some stuff to see what's in the Night Howler serum. He see's something interesting in the serum.

"Aunt Judy, Nick I found something in this." Said Matt, and he looks excited about this.

"What is buddy?" Said Nick.

"Whoever did this, made the Night Howler serum with an extra ingredient."

"What is it?" Said Judy.

"Well, I found some little stuff, like little tiny robots in it. Instead of going savage, it's making them go under brainwash. But it wears off every 48 hours or so."

"Well look at you, looks like my nephew is becoming a forensic scientist." Said Judy giving her nephew at pat on the head.

"Thank you."

They tell Bogo about this, and he's impressed how a child solved the case. The only thing now is to find the missing animals and to see who's been behind everything.

* * *

 **Just a few more chapter then I'll be done with a Week's Visit. Tell me what you think of the new chapter, with a comment, please. Make sure to follow me and my stories. I'll see you all later.**


	7. Case Close

" **Case Close** "

 **Day 7**

It is now the final day for Matt to stay with his aunt and future uncle until he leaves the next day to go back home to the Bunnyburrows. Not only that prey and predators have begun to disappear without a trace. Matt was a witness to a ram who was up to no good, and now he has to join Nick and Judy with the case. He figured out that the Night Howler serum has been changed into mind control instead of going savage. And now the case is about to be solved right now.

In the police cruiser Nick, Judy, and Matt were watching out for the ram who turning the animals going under mind control.

"No signed off that ram yet Aunt Judy?" Said Matt.

"Not yet Matt." Judy replied, "But we're going to catch him, and to see who's behind this."

Have of the day goes by and there's nothing going yet in the city until they see a tiger that felt pain in his neck. The tiger begins to drive off into his car, the three of begins to followed him.

* * *

The three of made it to an abandoned building in Tundratown, as they see the tiger goes into a building.

"Officer Hopps to ZPD, we need backup in Tundratown in an abandoned building right away." Said Judy talking on the police radio.

They see two wolves that who were the ex-Mayor Lionheart who was holding the missing predators a while back, along with Judy's first case when she first became a cop. In the building, there was the serum that was controlling the animals, but the tiger wasn't in there.

"It's those wolves, Nick." Said Judy.

"You're right Carrots, let's go."

Nick and Judy were going into the building while Matt stayed outside.

Nick and Judy make into the building where the wolves are, and Nick and Judy hold out their elephant tranquilizers. "Freeze ZPD!" Said Judy.

The two wolves wake up. "Aww, what happened?" Said Larry.

"ZPD put your paws in the air." Judy coming closer towards them.

Backup comes to the building, where Larry and Garry are now taken to jail.

"Listen we have no idea what you'll talking about." Said Garry.

"Larry, Garry you have the right to remain silent anything you say-"

"We didn't kidnap those animals!" Said Larry trying to get out of the tiger cop's grip.

"Yeah yeah, we heard enough get in the car." Said the tiger cop.

Matt looks around the building and see's a little white thing on the floor and takes it.

* * *

Back at the ZPD, Nick, Judy, and Matt and the other officers were in the bullpen where Bogo is also in the bullpen.

"Ok next assignments find those missing animals." Said Bogo.

"Sir those two wolves are denying everything." Said Higgins.

"Well we caught them right handed, and they will explain everything soon." Said Judy.

"I'm not sure Aunt Judy I think those two are innocent." Said Matt

"Why is that? Said Nick.

"Well, they seem they had no idea what was going on and-"

"They did is son they just don't want to admit it." Said Bogo.

"But I think that-"

"Matt the evidence point to them." Said Judy putting her paw on Matt's shoulder.

"The evidence is fake and we caught the wrong animals." Matt getting up from his desk.

"Now Matt to argue with you."

"But Aunt Judy we caught the wrong-"

"Matt listen," Said Judy snapping "I want to have a great relationship with you for this entire week, but you are acting like a smart elect right now. So we caught the wolves and they're behind everything, so we're going to catch that ram who is after you. Now just be quiet!"

Matt looks in shocked by this, he can't believe his aunt would say that to him. Everyone else looks at this reaction. Matt begins to get tears in his eyes.

"Matt I-I-I didn't mean that I'm sorry-"

Matt runs out of the room crying.

"Matt wait!" Said Judy running towards him.

Judy runs out of the ZPD, where she blocked by other animals, who were reporters. "Officer Hopps are these wolves behind the disappearance the prey and predators?" Said a beaver reporter.

"I can't answer your questions now." Said Judy trying to get out.

"Can this happen again?" Said a mouse reporter.

Judy tries to get until she is grabbed by Nick, and the two of them make it out the crazy reporters questions.

Back at the apartment Judy and Nick tries to call out Matt. "Matt, you'll here?" Said Judy trying to call him.

"Carrots you better to come look at this." Said Nick holding a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Look" Nick giving her the paper.

It was a note from Matt.

'Aunt Judy, I also wanted to have a great relationship with you too, and this was a great vacation. But after you snapping at me like that, it made realizes that you think I'm a weakling, I always get call that back at school. I was always a weakling, and never have friends. So I'm going home tonight, and I'm not coming back'

"Nick we gotta get to the train station, Matt is heading back to the burrows."

* * *

At the train station, Matt was waiting for his train. Judy and Nick find Matt.

"Matt there you are." Said Judy giving him a big hug.

"Not now." Said Matt with a frown.

"Matt listen I'm for-"

"For what for yelling at me like that? I was always a weakling and you reminded me about that." Said Matt with tears in his eyes.

"Buddy you're not a weakling." Said Nick.

"Yes, I am."

The train to the Bunnyburrows has come. "That's my train I gotta go, I hope your case goes well." Said Matt walking away. Matt goes inside the train.

"Matt wait." Said Judy trying to run towards him.

But the train doors close, and it goes away. Matt is inside taking off his glasses while cleaning his tears. Nick and Judy watch the train goes off.

"Goodby Matt." Said Judy

Judy is crying next to Nick, he gives her a hug.

* * *

 **No this is not the end of _A Week's Visit_ , there will be more soon. I'm thinking of writing two or three more chapter to this. I hope you like it, let me know how it goes, and I'll see you all later. Be sure to follow me and my stories. Please leave a comment.**


	8. The True Mastermind

" **The True Mastermind** "

Almost 2 weeks have passed since the case was closed due to the disappearance of a few prey and predators, but they were still missing. Also Judy's nephew Matt was visiting for a week and wanted to have a better relationship with his aunt. When the case was closed it was Larry and Garry were behind everything but they deny everything. Matt suspects they were framed, but the cops believe that they did it. Judy accidently said something hurtful to Matt, and he left Zootopia and went back to Bunnyburros. Judy blames herself for saying everything to Matt. But the case is still on, for her and her fiance Nick Wilde.

At the ZPD Judy was working on her computer still trying to search for some answers. She looks at her desk and gets some paper clips, and see's 3 movie tickets. She remembers the day she, Nick and Matt went to the movies. She can't get Matt out of her head, she's been trying to call her sister and tries to talk to Matt, but he refuses to talk to her. She is stopped when Nick knocks on her desk.

"Hey, Carrots brought you a salad." Said Nick putting her food on her desk.

"Thanks, Nick." Said Judy in a little sad way, with a little smile.

Nick puts his paw on her shoulder and confronts her.

"Everything is going to be alright Carrots. I'm sure that Matt might forgive you." Nick said as he was sitting on her desk.

"He won't, and I don't blame him," Judy replied back as she gets her paperclips.

"Well, I'm sure that-" Nick was cut off when he heard a voice.

"Hopps, Wilde letter for you." It was Bogo holding a letter for them.

Judy takes the letter and opens it, it didn't say who send it but decided to look at it.

' _If you want to see who's really behind this, and find the missing prey and predators come to this location at 5:30 at the docks tonight. And come alone signed anonymous._ ' Said Judy reading the letter.

Everyone looked shocked by this.

"Oh, great Matt was right." Said Judy getting up from her desk.

"So those two wolves were telling the truth after all." Said Bogo. "You two better get going, but if anything happens to call for backup immediately."

"Got it chief." Said Judy.

* * *

When Nick and Judy arrive at the docks they immediately went inside the building they are supposed to go into. The building was so dark that they couldn't see anything.

"Welcome, Judy and Nick." Said a mysterious voice.

Nick and Judy looked around and didn't know who it was, but the voice sound familiar. But when the lights turned on they were shocked to see who it is.

"It's good to see you two once again." It was Bellweather.

"Bellweather, you're the behind this." Said Judy.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered back.

"What are you up to this time?" Said Nick getting out his walkie talkie, but are stopped by one of Bellweather's rams.

They hold Judy and Nick's and grabbed their walkies and tranquilizers.

"Well as you're nephew found out I was behind this, so I figure out why not framed Garry and Larry, they were easy targets." She said with a sinister smile.

"We should have to know that you were behind this. But what did you do to the night hallows." Said Judy.

"Well I changed them into mind control, but I didn't expect it to last for 48 hours."

"Where are the missing animals?" Said Judy with a stern voice and a look.

She snaps her fingers and the lights turned on, and the missing animals were in cages, they all looked out in their cages.

"You're insane." Said, Judy, as she getting tied to a pole with Nick.

" 'Insane' is such a strong word. But I'll leave your nephew out of this, I got him, but since he left he's no longer a threat to me anyway." Said Bellweather.

She then walks away laughing

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to realize these animals and effect them once again, and are going to help me rule over Zootopia." Said Bellweather with an even more sinister smile.

Nick and Judy just looked at her. There was no hope for calling for help from the ZPD.

Meanwhile, at the Zootopia train station, a train comes to the city, and the doors opened up. When the doors opened up it was Matt getting out. It looks like he was going and rushing somewhere.

* * *

 **A Week's Visit will soon be becoming to an end soon. I just wanted to say thank you all for liking this story. There were probably be at least two or three more stories. Tomorrow I'll probably post two or three stories, for President's Day. Don't forget to follow me or the story, and also don't forget to leave a review. Once again thank you all for liking this story.**


	9. Matt goes back to Zootopia

" **Matt goes back to Zootopia** "

A few hours ago.

Back at the Bunnyburrows, Matt was in his room doing his homework. He's been upset for the past two weeks after what his aunt said to him. All his life he felt like he's been the weak member of the family. No friends, no nothing, but his family really did care for him a lot.

Also, Matt will be turning 9 in a few more days, he is going to have a birthday party.

Someone knock on the door.

"Yes?" Said Matt.

It was Matt's mother coming with some birthday invitations. "Hey, honey what do you think of these invitations?"

"They're good." He really didn't look at them he was still doing his homework.

"Ok, so I'll send them to Aunt Judy, and Uncle Nick and-" She looks at her son, he still had that sad face that he still had.

Matt's family thought Judy accidently said that to him and didn't mean it.

She hugs her son in a carry motherly way.

"When you're ready to come downstairs, we're here." She gives him a sweet kiss, while Matt smiles at her.

After finishing his homework Matt came downstairs to figure out what he wants for his birthday.

He looks at his birthday signed and he liked it.

Grandpa Stu comes up to him with a newspaper.

"Hey, Matt check this out." Said Stu.

"What is Grandpa Stu?" Said Matt.

"It's your aunt in front of a news conference." He gives Matt the newspaper.

Matt looks at the newspaper and sees's something odd. He goes throw the drawer and grabs a magnifying glass.

"What is honey?" Said Matt's mother.

Matt see's someone mysterious in the newspaper, and he see's Bellweather giving a sinister smile.

"Oh, no." Matt eyed a wide open in shock.

"What is it?" Said Grandpa Stu.

"I gotta get back to Zootopia."

"Why."

"I gotta get to Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick."

"Why."

"I need to warn and save them before it's too late." Matt looks at his mom. "Mom I need money to get to Zootopia please."

At the train station, Matt gets his ticket and gets on the train.

Matt's family just watched him go.

"Good luck honey. I'm proud of you." Matt mother gets a tear from her eyes.

His family would be so proud of Matt going to save his aunt and future uncle.

On the train goes looks out front glass. "Hang on Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick I'm coming."

* * *

 **Just one or two more chapters of A Week's Visit, I've decided to this chapter, this chapter takes place a few hours before chapter 8. Once again I want to thank you all for like and following this story, and I'm glad you all like it. Be ready for the end. Don't forget to follow my other stories, and following me, thank you all once again.**


	10. Saving the Day

" **Saving the Day** "

As Matt got off the train, he runs back to the ZPD, to warn his aunt and uncle. He wasn't going to let them do this alone, he was going to help them solve the case and bring Bellweather back to justice.

Matt soon arrives at the ZPD, and see's Clawhauser.

"Clawhauser!" Matt runs up to the front desk.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Asked Clawhauser.

"I need to warn my aunt and uncle. Where are they?" Matt pants silently and tries to get his breath back.

"They just left over an hour ago, and haven't-"

"Oh, no," Matt says silently.

"What's wrong?"

"Bellweather has got to them.

"Bellweather you sure?" Bogo comes up to them.

"Yes! We're gonna get to them now!"

Bogo gets out his walkie and calls some nearest officers. And soon Matt was in Bogo's car and began to drive off to save Nick and Judy.

A few minutes into the drive, Bogo looks back at Matt.

"Hey, son we're sorry that we didn't listen to you and-"

"Don't mention it, they only thing that matters is to save my aunt and uncle and the missing animals too." Matt was only on focus on solving the case, even though he was going to forgive them, but their lives for were more important.

"Right." Bogo soon looks back on the road and heads out with the other police cars.

* * *

When arriving at the docks to cops and Matt gets out of their cars and looks in the windows, and see's Bellweather, her minions, the missing animals and Nick and Judy.

"Ok, so what now chief?" Said Higgins.

"We wear disguises." Said Matt.

"Disguises, why?" Asked Wolfard.

"Trust me."

In the warehouse, Doug has now finished the serum. Nick and Judy were still tied up to the flag pole, and the missing animals were still in the cages.

"You're not going to get away with this Bellweather." Said Nick.

"Oh, ho trust me fox I already have." Said Bellweather.

The door has opened up and three rams came in. Bellweather comes up to them, and she doesn't recognize them.

"Who are you guys?" Bellweather wanted some answers.

"We want to join you, and also helped you kill those two officers." Said Matt, he was in the ram's costume.

"Yeah." Said Wolfard.

"Big time." Said Higgins.

"Very well I can always go for more rams."

Matt in the costume walks up to Nick and Judy.

"Back off!" Nick shouted.

"Don't worry it's me," Matt whispers to them.

"Matt is that you?" Said Judy whispered.

"Yeah, no time, and I got a plan." Matt gets out his pocket knife and begins to cut the rope so his aunt and uncle can be free.

"So what's the plan now boss?" Said one of Bellweather's rams.

"Head to Sahara Square and head to the Springs, and get Yax or one of his guests."

"Or maybe you can give yourself up." Said Nick.

"What?" Bellweather looks back and is shocked to see that Nick and Judy are free and also to see that rams were just pretending to join her.

The officers soon came into the warehouse and begin to get the rams and the serum, but Bellweather quickly grabs the serum and runs with it so her plan doesn't get mess up once again.

"Get her!" Bogo orders the officers to get their elephant tranquilizers and tries to get Bellweather, but they didn't get her.

One of the officer's elephant tranquilizers accidently hits one of the glass with the fire on the bottom, the entire warehouse is now on fire.

"No, do you idiots realize what you have done?!" Bellweather shouted at them.

"We gotta get out of her now!" Said Judy.

They all begins to run out of the warehouse right now, the entire warehouse was on fire really hard right now. When they all reached outside now, Judy soon realizes that Bellweather isn't with them.

"Hey, where Bellweather?"

"I think she's still in there." Said Nick

With that Matt runs back inside and goes to save Bellweather.

"Matt No!" Judy shouted.

Inside the fire was so hot that Matt couldn't breathe, but it didn't stop him from saving Bellweather.

"Bellweather where are you?" Matt had his shirt over his mouth.

He see's Bellweather lying down on the ground and the table was on her. She tries to get the table off her but she couldn't.

Matt runs up to her and tries to knock the table off her.

"What are you doing back here?" Asked Bellweather.

"Saving you, when you try to kill my aunt and uncle, and try to take over Zootopia." Said Matt.

Matt knocks over the table and lifts up Bellweather. He puts her arm around his shoulder and begins to walk off to the exit. The two of them reached the exit, and they all lied down on the ground.

Judy runs up to them. "Matt, Bellweather are you two ok?" Judy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Bellweather she coughed. "You're nephew saved my life."

"Indeed he did." Said Judy.

The firefighters arrive at puts out the fire out. Bellweather is now in the police car. And Matt is back of the ambulance with an air mask. Judy and Nick come up to him.

"Hey, Matt, I'm so sorry for what I said to you." Said Judy.

"Don't be Aunt Judy you were just doing your the job." Said Matt taking off the gas mask.

"You did good buddy." Said Nick.

"He's right Matt, we're so proud of you for saving our lives and Zootopia." Judy was hugging him.

Bogo comes out with Bellweather with the handcuffs on her.

"Judy, Nick you're nephew saved my life, and I'm grateful. Because I'm going to do my time this time, and when I get out, if I get out I'm going to change." Said Bellweather.

"We wish you well." Said Judy giving her a smile.

* * *

At the ZPD, the chief gives Matt a reward for saving his aunt and uncle and Zootopia. They were proud of him, even Matt's parents and his entire family.

And with the case close this time Garry and Larry's names are missing animals have returned home and all cured. And Bellweather and her minions were behind bars once again. Bellweather wasn't kidding, she's going to do her time, and she's going to change.

Soon after Matt's birthday came and is having greatest birthday ever. He was 9 now.

* * *

A few weeks later Nick and Judy's wedding has now begun. Matt was so happy for his aunt and his new uncle.

Judy comes up to Matt. "Hey, Matt would you love to dance?" She holds out her paw.

"Sure." He smiles, and the two bunnies begin to dance.

After that, an announcement was made for Nick and Judy.

"I would love to thank you all for coming today. And mostly Nick and I would love to thank you, Matt, for saving our lives, we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." Said Judy.

Matt gives out smile to them.

Nick and Judy and Matt had their pictures taken, and the pictures were all over his room.

The End.

* * *

 **Well, A Week's Visit is now over, it took a while to write them, but it was worth it. I like to thank all you follower for liking the story. I will be posting my other stories, and I hope they will all do good, thank you all once again. Please leave a review, and don't forget to follow me or my other stories.**


End file.
